Tamlen's Death
by Jen M. Snyder
Summary: story of Tamlen's death. Not sure if that's the right name for the second character. but read anyway.


**You can only get this if you play a Dalish elf. **

**I don't know if it works for the male character, **

**but it happens with the female.**

**This part had always made me so sad. **

**It's such a truly sad moment, and **

**I cant help but think that they didn't correctly portray it.**

**Of course it doesn't help with the player character's complete lack of expression. **

" did you feel that?" Alistair said, shaking Nimthieriel awake. " did you dream it too?"

" Yes." She said, pulling on her armor.

" it was like it saw us" Alistair replied, grabbing his sword ad making his way out of the tent. " is that- is that even possible? That the arch demon saw us? I mean- Wait! Did you hear that?"

Shrieks appeared within the camp. The smoke dissipating into the air around the party member.

The sounds of swords leaving sheathes, and battle echoed around her. Nimthieriel slayed two of the monsters, before noticing a lone figure standing on the edge of camp. She moved towards it, even as it backed away.

" You.." it said, continuing away from her. " lethallan.."

She raised her hand to her mouth, " Mercy of the Gods!" She breathed, moving toward the figure, her hand stretching out to it. "It can't be!"

The figure moved into the trees, yelling " DON'T COME NEAR ME! STAY AWAY!"

Nimthieriel followed it immediately, leaving Alistair's startled cry of " Wait!" floating after her.

She was silent, following her past. Her heart ached, while her mind spiraled with the same question, "_it can't be, he's dead."_

After a few moments, Nimthieriel came to a clearing. Moonflowers blossomed all around it, while ivy climbed trees and slithering on the ground. The forest roof opened to a beautiful view of the stars.

The figure stood in the center, his back turned toward her. Even as she came closer, Tamlen turned covering his face with an arm. He began to back away, but tripped staying where he had fallen.

Nimthieriel looked at him, falling to her knees and saying " Tamlen? Is that you?"

" Don't...look at me!" He croaked, using his other hand to wave her away. " I- I am sick..."

" what's happened to you?" she said, lightly touching his arm to see his face.

It was unmistakeable. The taint was turning him. His face was taunt, his eyes had turned pure white, and darkness surrounded them. His hands were close to being claws now, and his body was wasting away.

" we can help you, Tamlen." she said, taking his hand. " you don't need to be afraid."

" No." He croaked again, ripping his arm from her hand. Tamlen grabbed his head, rocking back and forth. " No- No help for me."

She starred at him, not knowing or understanding what to do.

" The song... in my head." He croaked, pulling farther away from her. " It...calls to me. He...sings to me. I can't... stop it."

She tried to reach for him again, to touch his face, to make sure he was real.

" Don't want... to hurt you, Lethallan." Tamlen said, pulling farther away from her.

She moved closer to him, grabbing his arm and pulling it from his face

" I have to try and heal you Tamlen!" Nimtheiriel yelled, gripping him harder when he tried to pull away.

" Too far..." He begged, pulling her closer. " You cannot help me...Please...Stop me..."

" Don't ask me to kill you." She said, tears forming in her eyes at his words. " I can't do it. I can't kill you."

" Then..." He croaked, hanging his head. " I must leave you no choice."

Tears ran down his face, as he turned it up to stare into her eyes.

He attacked, trying to rip her open with his hands.

She didn't move even as he pushed her onto her back.

But as Tamlen tried to claw at her face, a resounding twang filled the air.

" No." Nimtheiriel breathed, as his body went limp, and black blood seeped onto her from the arrow wound through his chest. She pushed him off her, leaning over him and gripping the sides of his head.. " No you'll be fine. I'll get you help, I know our healer could help you."

Tamlen starred up at her, and it seemed as though his eyes turned slightly back to the blue they once were. A small smile playing around his mouth.

" Always...loved you, Lethallon." He wheezed, tears running down the side of his face. " I'm so sorry."

His body became limp in her arms. Tears ran freely down her face, as sobs shook her body.

" How could you give up so easily?" She asked the corpse, when her sobs had subsided. " How could you?"

Steps sounded behind her, but she didn't look up to see whose they were.

" who was that?" Alistair said, leaning down and putting a hand on her shoulder.

" Someone I once knew." Nimtheiriel said, not turning to look at him. " His name was Tamlen."

" Tamlen?" Alistair said, taken aback. " Then... he was the one that was with you when you..."

Alistair pulled her back to his chest, trying to comfort her.

" I'm so sorry." He said, " This is what happens when the taint is left unchecked. It changes you."

" then why didn't it change me?" she asked, turning to stare at him.

" it has." Alistair said sadly. "It's... it's better for him. To have it end. It was a mercy."

" then why doesn't it feel like it?" She asked, looking down at her bonded.

They sat together in the clearing for a while. Neither spoke for a long while.

Eventually, Nimthieriel carefully moved Tamlen's body next to her. She began to dig a shallow with her hands. Deep enough that no wolves would dig him up, and shallow enough that they didn't need a shovel. Tears still flowed silently down her face, but she was determined.

Eventually she was satisfied, and (with Alistair's help)carefully moved Tamlen into the grave. She arranged him in the ceremonial burial position while Alistair watched on.

He didn't know what to do, and though he knew he should leave, couldn't.

She pushed the dirt over his body.

" I wish we had never found that cave." Nimtheiriel said, wiping away her sorrow. " nothing will grow over his grave. The trees of our ancestors will shun him. He'll be left in an unmarked grave, where no one will find him."

Alistair walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. " not completely unmarked. Look around. He will have the moon flowers and ivy. Along with a gorgeous view of the night sky."

" That is true." she said, looking up at him. " It was his favorite time. Thank you."

**unfortunately these are not mine. **

**I do not own anything having to do with Dragonage origins.**

**The only thing I own is the plot. **

**But if I did own the story,**

**I would have a lot more money than I do now. **

**Hope everyone liked. **

**Plz review. **


End file.
